


All I Mask of You

by red_rahl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Masks, NSFW Art, Nudity, Period Piece, an attempt to incorporate elements of the Scarlet Pimpernel, around time of French Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:32:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8952244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_rahl/pseuds/red_rahl
Summary: In the midst of a growing magical conflict, how can Harry restore something precious before it becomes lost in the turmoil of war?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blithelybonny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blithelybonny/gifts).



> Dear blithelybonny, sorry for the wait and happy holidays! I got the alternate timeline, (well, an attempt at a vaguely French revolution period) and I do hope you find something to enjoy in all this.

  
[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/77529/77529_original.jpg)

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/hderised_mod/59991038/77695/77695_original.jpg)

Click the images for bigger version.  
Please do not repost artist's work.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! You can show your appreciation for the author in a comment here or on [Livejournal](http://hd-erised.livejournal.com/81027.html) . ♥
> 
> This story is part of an on-going anonymous fest hosted at hd_erised @ livejournal.com. The author will be revealed January 9th.


End file.
